1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil supply which is attached to sharp-edged implements and tools such as scissors, saws, etc. so that the dirt and moisture can be prevented from accumulating on the blades.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the blade faces and other parts of the sharp-edged implements and tools (hereafter referred to merely as "sharp-edged tool") are wrapped in rust preventive papers when they are transported. The rust preventive paper can be used to wrap the needed parts after each use of the sharp-edged tool. However, no device for applying oil to a sharp-edged tool has been introduced yet.
Dirt and moisture should be removed from the blade of a sharp-edged tool after each use to prevent rusting. However, a sharp-edged tool is often left uncared for because it is troublesome to apply the oil and clean with a waste cloth. Using wrapping papers is also troublesome and insufficient from the maintenance point of view.